Swindle
by Chubbyhippos
Summary: Austin always found it amusing to see people's reaction when they figured out he was at secret agent at the age of 15. Not that he told anyone but his closest friends and family. Auslly. Warning: the summary may be deceiving! Rated T for language and "scenes" later on. Mabye some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of Earth. Well I hope you're from Earth. This is my new story that I hope you guys enjoy. I know I do! Remember that this is only the first chapter, so it is short. And keep in mind that I'm only twelve.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything. I did use some ideas from the Alex Rider books but it's not a crime, right?**

Austin always found it amusing to see people's reaction when they figured out he was at secret agent at the age of 15. Not that he told anyone but his closest friends and family. No, that would break the contract he signed with the MIA(Miami intelligence agency). But the "bad guy" in all the enterprises always had enough IQ points to figure it out. Austin loved what he did; he really did. But when it came down to his age, he really did want a normal boy's life. But that didn't stop him from saving the world.  
"You've outdone yourself, once again, Austin," Mr. Rimond beamed. Austin grinned.  
"Thank you, Mr. Rimond," Austin said. "I couldn't have done it without your help."  
"Well, you best be on your way home now. Starting to get dark outside."

Ally didn't have many friends. Well that is, beside the AV club. She only had two friends. Trish and Dez. Ally treasured her friends. They did everything together. That is, when Dez wasn't with that strange, mysterious friend of his, whom he didn't tell her much about. Austin, I believe is his name. Any who, currently Ally was with her AV friends in the computer lab. She could really do anything possible with computers. Legal hacking, illegal hacking, bugging other computers, darn she could even build a computer from scratch. Security systems were always her favorite. Ally was actually finding a way to hack into the school's security. That, of course, was beginners material and Ally usually went for more elaborate systems. But it was Friday. Let loose, right?

Trish always made friends easily. She was cheerful and fun to be around. But she always made her friends do acting exercises with her. Bit strange, huh? Well her two closest friends were Ally Dawson and Dez Fisher. She loved them to death, but they never wanted to act with her. Bummer. Anyways, at the moment Trish was in the auditorium of the school. Most of her free time was spent here. The Latino was practicing her vocal warm ups with her director, Ben. He was the only one who was really pleased to do acting with her.

Dez had always been intrigued by Austin Moon and his "job". That was what kept them so close. When Austin was off doing his thing, Dez would always spend time with Ally and Trish. He tried to get Austin to hang out with them, but he refused to get close with anyone else. Sometimes he really worried about Austin. What if he wasn't careful enough and got himself killed on one of his missions? That would be horrible. Anyways, Dez wasn't good at many things. All his friends had amazing talents and he had naught. That was why he acted so weird all the time. To draw attention away from the fact that he was untalented. Dez was waiting outside the bank, waiting for Austin to come out. That was when a mob of blonde hair came gliding out of the glass doors. He smiled.  
"Hey buddy," Austin said while smiling. "How's it going?"  
"Cold. Waiting for you." Dez replied. It was late February and despite the Miami sun, it was quite chilly. Austin chuckled and they walked home together.

Aria didn't associate with geeks, nerds, or anyone unpopular. She wasn't a complete jerk to everyone, but it was all there in the second prettiest girl in school package. Gravity reclaimed it's place, as she landed on the floor of the gymnasium floor, her blonde hair flying everywhere. Captain of the cheerleading squad, pretty face, nice body. She really had it all. But none of that came in handy in the real world. And that's why she wasn't picked for team swindle.

**hope you people like it. Follow, like, and review! **

**Pickle pancakes:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up! I really like this story and I hope you guys do too. But from the one-word review that I got, I'm not so sure... Haha well I like it so... **

She'd been sitting at her computer for at least two hours. Her computer was located in her computer room, which was pretty big. It was also her music room, with a piano. It was located in her dad's music store, which was connected to their house, in the Miami Mall. Ally grunted in frustration. This code was harder to break than she'd expected. She slid her rolling desk chair around a couple of times before getting up. She had to get ready for school. Ugh, Monday. Ally walked to her bureau and took out a simple, red floral-pattern dress and grabbed some brown ankle boots. She threw them on, grabbed her book bag, laptop, and a banana, and walked out the door.

Ally was an A+ student who did lots of volunteer work, cared about the planet, and was beautiful. She was an all around, perfect girl. But her peers refused to look at her in that way. To them, she was a nerd. Enough said.

He sat on his bed with a guitar, strumming a tune. Austin would be going to school that day, and had yet to get ready. He didn't care though. All he could think about was Dez. But then again, he was thinking about school too. It would be his first time going. Usually he would be homeschooled due to his schedule. He just hoped Dez had lots of friends to introduce him to. Austin stood up, debating whether to bother moving or not. He finally put on some darker jeans, and a nice shirt. It was his first day, after all.

Dez walked up the concrete steps to Austin's house. He knocked and Austin came tumbling out the door. They walked to Dez's car and drove to Marino High School. Austin opened the passenger door and stepped out. Together, they walked to the office to get Austin's schedule.  
"Good morning," the secretary mumbled with no enthusiasm.  
"Welcome to Marino High. You must be the new kid. Follow me." She led Austin and Dez to a small room with files inside. She scanned through a few file cabinets until she pulled one out. She took a sheet of paper out and handed it to Austin.  
"I trust you'll be showing him around?" The lady said to Dez. He nodded eagerly and they headed out of the office. The two boys stood right by the doors for a minute to look over Austin's schedule.  
First period: English  
Second period: biology  
Third period: AP history  
Fourth period: music  
Fifth period: lunch  
Sixth period: algebra  
Seventh period: gym

"Oh good! You have algebra, gym, and music with Ally, Trish, and I!" Dez remarks. Austin raise an eyebrow.  
"Who's Ally and Trish?" He questions.  
"Oh, my two other friends! You'll love them!" Dez says with the usual happy face. Austin shrugs and Dez shows him to his first class.

Music class: fourth period.

Ally walks into music, five minutes early. She always goes to class early.  
She saw Miss Santoro and waved. She always loved her music teacher.  
"Hi Ally! You're here early." She greets.  
"Aren't I always?" Ally laughs. She walks over to the teachers desk and pulls up a chair.  
"So I hear we have a new student today!" The music teacher said. Ally nods.  
"Yeah! He's Dez's friend!" The brunette smiles.  
"Dez has friends?!" Miss Santoro says, sarcastically, and Ally laughs. As you can tell the music teacher is pretty hip. She was only about six years older than the students who were mostly 17. She had curly blonde hair and light colored freckles along her face. The blonde was pretty short and very slim. Ally went to her usual desk, seeing as students were filing in. Trish came in and sat right next to her.  
"Hey Trish! How's it going?" Ally asks. Trish smiles. "Pretty good. I just finished my one-woman play!" She exclaims.  
"That's great!" Ally says as Dez walks in with a tall blonde boy. They sit in the seats right behind her and Trish.  
"Hey guys! This is Austin" Dez smiles like Dez. "Austin this is Ally and Trish!" They exchange hellos and talk until class begins.

Dez's POV

I saw the way Austin looked at Ally. I may be stupid but I'm not dumb!

My POV (narrating)

It was lunchtime, on Austin's third day. He had gotten to know Ally and Trish, but hadn't made any other friends. Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, eating.  
"Ally, for the last time! I don't want to talk to your computer friends!" Austin complained. Ally rolled her eyes.  
"Your loss! They're really cool!" She stated. Austin chuckled and shook his head. Trish and Dez just rolled their eyes. It was so obvious that Ally and Austin were flirting. Trish checked the time on her phone.  
"Shoot! I have to go rehearse my one-woman play! See you guys in gym!" Trish yelled while running towards the auditorium. The other three shrugged and stood up to throw away the remainders of their lunches.

Austin and Ally were walking to the locker rooms together, to get changed for gym.  
"So you think you could?" Austin asked. Ally nodded.  
"If you really need me to, then I will help you find Dez a birthday present."  
"Yes! Thanks Ally!" The blonde exclaims as he gives Ally a hug and she blushes. Then he goes into the boy's locker room and Ally walks into the girl's.

They were sitting on the gymnasium floor, listening to the short, fat gym teacher give them instructions.  
"So all of you need to make up your own gymnastics routine. I've already set out the mats, so get to work!" Mrs. Denard said. Ally groaned.  
"I'm awful at gymnastics! I can't even do a cartwheel!" She complained. Austin shrugged and walk over to a mat. He took a beginning stance and performed multiple flips and cartwheels. He finished and walked back over to where the other three were standing. Trish and Ally's mouths were opened wide.  
"How did you do that?!" They exclaimed. Austin laughed.  
"He's been taking karate lessons since he was like four!" Dez explains.  
"Yeah, my uncle always made me do weird things and, well they always come in handy." Austin said. Ally still looked shocked. He just laughed.

The four musketeers were sitting in a circle in Dez's room.** (A/N: there were originally four musketeers. Just incase you were wondering...)**  
They were having a sleepover and currently playing truth or dare.  
"I'll ask first!" Trish insisted. "Dez. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" The redhead decided.  
"I dare you to lick the bottom of your shoe," the Latino dared. Dez had his shoe off by the end of her sentence.  
"Done!" He said, already licking his shoe. The others flinched, with grossed out faces.  
"Alright. Ally, truth or dare?" Dez asked. Ally thought.  
"Truth." She stated. The others groaned. By truth or dare, most of the time they meant dare or dare.  
"Ok.. Why do you always pick truth?" The goof asked.  
"Because truth is fun!" She insisted. The others rolled their eyes.  
"Whatever! Austin, truth or dare?"Ally asked.  
"Normally I would pick dare so... Truth!" The blonde said. Ally laughed.  
"Ok... Why were you homeschooled and all mysterious...?" Ally asked innocently. Austin froze.  
"Dare." He said.  
"I dare you to tell me the truth."  
"No"  
"Why is it such a big deal?" Ally questioned.  
"Austin just tell them. They'll find out anyway." Dez states. Austin pouts.  
"But they're never gonna believe me!" He complains. Dez shoots daggers at him.  
"Fine. Well you see my parents died a few weeks after I was born. I was put in my Uncle's custody and we got a sort of nanny. She's really nice. Sam, her name is. Well my uncle pushed me to do things at a very early age. He put me in martial arts classes and voice lessons. He taught me so many things that nobody would need in a normal life. He taught me how to scuba dive, mountain climb, zip line, and drive when I was about ten. I learned French, Spanish, and Portuguese at about five. I could go on and on with my 'training'. But then, when I was fourteen my uncle got killed in what the police called a car accident. But when I found his car at the junkyard, there were bullet holes in the windshield. I knew something was up. Then, after his funeral, I was brought to the bank where I thought my uncle worked. But apparently, my uncle was no banker. He was a secret agent." Austin sighed.  
"The bank was just a coverup for what was really inside. Mr. Rimond, the head of the MIA had a meeting with me and told me they wanted to hire me. They had seen me in action before, and thought a child-spy would be the perfect trick. So I was put into an operation. Lets not get into too much detail, but I succeeded and they continued to use me. At first I hated it, but I learned to love it. So now I live with Sam, who's like 36 now and every now and then I go undercover in a foreign country. And that's why I used to be homeschooled." Austin finished, seemingly tired. Ally and Trish just sat there, jaws unhitched.  
"That. Is so cool." Ally finally says. Austin smirks. "Hot, right?" He asks Ally. She nods with a confused look on her face.  
"Yeah.. I'm sorry about you're parents and uncle." Trish apologized.  
"No need to be. I never really knew my parents, and my uncle was barely ever home." Austin explained. They continued to play truth or dare until they got tired and decided to go to sleep.

**I have to say, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. The action will start next chapter, so stay tuned! Reviews are cool. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter yo! Sorry for the wait. Hehehe.**

It was a Saturday and Austin had been going to Marino High for three weeks. Today Ally was going to help him find a present for Dez's birthday which was in a week. The two were currently sitting on the couch in Ally's computer/practice room.

"You know, it's pretty cool that you're into music. I play the piano, guitar, and sing too," Austin remarked. Ally smiled.  
"I'd love to hear you sing sometime, but we have to go find Dez a birthday present!" Ally reminds him.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He exclaims. Austin stands up from the couch and helps Ally up. Together, they walk to the center of the mall.  
Ally spots an old antique shop.  
"Oooh! Let's go there!" She suggested. Austin rolled his eyes.  
"That stuff will probably be all dusty. Nothing Dez would like." He said. Ally just grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. They were suddenly overcome by the scent of dust and mildew.  
"Oh god, this place smells!" Austin complained. Ally ignored him and started sifting through the old junk. She came across an old, wooden jewelry box. Ally picked it up and examined it.  
"I might buy this..." She considered. Austin pouted.  
"I don't think Dez wears jewelry.." He stated. Ally rolled her eyes.  
"He actually does, but I meant for me." She explained. Austin shrugged as Ally walked over to the old woman behind the counter, to pay. After paying, Austin and Ally left the store and went to Austin's house.

"Sam, I'm home!" Austin acknowledged. Sam, Austin's cheerful housekeeper, came into view.  
"Hey Austin. Who's this?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Austin and Ally blushed.  
"This is Ally.. Dez's friend, now my friend." He said. Sam was a tall lady, about 30 with wavy strawberry blonde hair. She waved casually at Ally.  
"Nice to meet you, Ally. I'm Austin's housekeeper, but also his legal guardian," Sam said. "I don't suppose Austin told you much about himself yet."  
"No, he told me all about you and his job," Ally explained. "Pretty cool, I think." Sam giggled. She went back to her room and Austin and Ally sat on the couch, in the living room. Ally set the jewelry box on the coffee table and opened it.  
"Hmm. It's empty." Austin stated. Ally examined it. She came across a small knob, connected to a tiny door in the base of the box. She opened it and found a small compartment.  
"Oh look. A baseball card!" She exclaimed. She took out the card and brushed the dust off.  
"Seems old. Maybe it's worth something!" Austin remarked. Ally shrugged.  
"Dez is into collecting Pokemon cards. Maybe he'll like this..." Ally said. "I'll give it to him for his birthday." Austin nodded.  
"Well I still need a gift for him!" He pouted.  
"I'll help you find one, don't worry." Ally comforted him by kissing his cheek. He blushed and she laughed.

One week later: Dez's birthday.

Dez, Trish, Austin, Ally, Toby, and Dee-Dee were sitting in the practice room. Toby is Ally's brother and Dee-Dee is Dez's sister. They were celebrating his birthday with a cake and presents. Ally was the last one to give Dez his gift. She pulled out a wrapped box.  
"I know it's not a lot, but I thought it might be worth something..." Ally said as Dez opened the box to find the baseball card. It said Hogus Wagner 1978 under the picture of a baseball player.  
"Thanks Ally! Maybe we can go see what it's worth tomorrow!" Dez exclaimed. The others nodded and Ally got up to serve cake. While everyone else talked amongst themselves, Austin got up to talk to Ally.  
"Hey Alls," Austin said as he approached the brunette. He had been thinking, ever since Ally kissed his cheek. Maybe he had a crush on her.  
"Hi Austin!" Ally greeted him cheerfully. Austin smiled.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight." He asked.  
"As in, on a -" she started.  
"A date" Austin finished. They both smiled.  
"Yeah, that'd be great." Ally beamed. Austin hopped in place.  
"Great! I'll meet you here at seven!" He grinned.  
Then everyone else got up for cake.

It was 6:20 p.m, and Austin was getting ready to go to the movies with Ally. He couldn't believe he was going on a date with her!  
'Maybe I'll kiss her' Austin thought, but shook the silly idea out of his head. He was just going to have fun tonight. Austin took one last look in the mirror on the back of his door. He was wearing a red shirt with black stripes, and the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. His jeans were dark and his converse, navy blue. Austin shook his head to mess up his hair and finally grinned with satisfaction. He jogged down the stairs and saw Sam.  
"And where do you think you're going?" She asked with a smug look on her face. Austin smiled.  
"I'm going to the movies with Ally," He explained. Sam smirked.  
"A date?" Austin nodded and headed out the door.  
"Be home by ten!" Sam shouted behind him.  
Austin hopped in his rusty red pickup truck and drove to the mall. Once he parked, he walked the distance to Sonic Boom, Ally's music store. As he was approaching the doors, Austin felt a vibration in his back pocket. He pulled out his iphone and read the text.

From Dez: Hey buddy, can you hang?  
Austin sighed and replied.  
To Dez: Sorry man, I'm going to the movies with Ally!  
Austin shoved his phone back in his pocket and opened the doors to Sonic Boom. He immediately spotted Ally in a beautiful pink dress that went right to her knees. Her hair was curled and her lips as pink as ever. He must have been staring for a while because Ally laughed.  
"Close you're mouth sweetie, you'll catch flies." She grinned. Austin just blushed as he walked toward her.  
"You look amazing Alls!" He beamed. She smiled.  
"Thanks Austin. We should probably go, the movie starts soon." Ally said.  
"Right." Austin said and with that, they walked hand in hand to the movie theater.

They picked the seats in the second-to-last row of the movie theater. But Austin and Ally didn't see Dez sit right behind them. Dez didn't come for the movie. He had a romantic movie right in front of him. Hehehe.  
Austin was holding popcorn for both Ally and himself. He plunged his hand into the bag and threw some popcorn into his mouth. Ally giggled and took some for herself. The last preview ended, signaling for the movie to begin. They were watching some movie about a monkey who went into space. Who knows, but as the movie started Austin made the oldest move in the book, and pretended to yawn and placed his arm around Ally. The brunette just giggled and leaned closer to him. Meanwhile, Dez was eating this up. A special birthday treat, you could say. The movie may have been so terrible that the theater was practically empty, but they were enjoying themselves.  
When the movie was halfway over, Austin saw his chance when Ally was looking up at him. He took it and started lean in but was interrupted by Ally screaming. Austin spun around to face where Ally's eyes were directed to see a man with a hand pistol. But it wasn't just any insane guy. It was Austin's worst enemy, Damien Holier. The blonde immediately stood up, blocking Ally from the gunman. She squeaked.  
"Why are you here, Damien?" Austin asked, putting emphasis in his name.  
"I've come for revenge. I was going to kill you, but I think I'll shoot the girl instead." He answered. Austin flinched.  
"No way," Austin shouted while side-kicking Damien's stomach. He stumbled back, groaning in pain. Austin quickly picked up a frightened Ally, bridal style and headed for the door. The other people in the theater, including Dez, had already evacuated. Someone had surely called the police. But as Austin approached the exit, his enemy held up the gun. He leisurely walked toward the two, still holding the gun in shooting position. Austin flinched as Damien held the gun up to Ally's head.  
"Move and I shoot." He said seriously. Damien's eyes had gone dark. Austin rapidly went over options in his head until he decided what to do. He put the girl down, momentarily. 'Don't worry' he mouthed to her.  
"You have already cost me millions of dollars, Moon. Those operations were guaranteed to make me billions. But you ruined it" He cried. "Now, you must pay." Damien states before throwing a punch a Austin's face. But Austin caught his fist and said "You probably shouldn't have done that!". Damien smirked but Austin flipped him and stumbled back. Before the criminal could get back up, he took the pistol and tossed it to Ally. She caught it, looking surprised. Austin looked down at Damien to see that he was still conscious. He pouted as the man got to his feet. The two were standing about five feet apart. Damien looked as if he were about to burst into flames. Austin just flashed a smile before doing a perfect flying dragon kick into the other man's stomach. Damien stumbled back in pain and sulked to the ground. And that was that. Austin looked up from the unconscious man to his beautiful girlfriend. Or he hoped she would be his girlfriend. Ally grinned widely at the blonde boy and he grabbed her hand.  
"That was  
They left the theater just as the police arrived. One police man in particular noticed Austin.  
"Ah, Mr. Moon. I see you've caused trouble again." The officer said. Austin smiled and looked at police didn't even know about his work.  
"You have no idea.." Austin said and they walked out, hands swinging.

**How'd ya like it? Not the best chapter, but it's something. Right? whatever... Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello chickas! I just want to say that there is some major Auslly in this chapter. Kinda short though. I don't own Austin and Ally, Swindle, any ideas I took from the Alex Rider series, or anything at all, really. I did, however, write this story.**

Sunday~ Austin's house

Austin and Ally sat on the white couch in Austin's bedroom, watching cartoons. His room was pretty big, considering it had a large, plump couch and a flat screen tv. Spongebob was on and Austin was laughing hysterically. Ally just giggled at the blonde. He could be so childish.  
"You know, that was awesome, what you did yesterday.." Ally beamed. Austin chuckled and put his arm around her.  
"What can I say?" He remarked, smirking. Ally just gazed into his eyes.  
"I really like you, Austin" She claimed. Austin smiled shyly. He replied with "I like you too." Before moving in. Ally saw where this was going and leaned in as well. Their lips met and they both felt butterflies. Cheesy, right. No but seriously. They continued, moving closer as time passed. Finally they came up for air. Kissing a singer was always the best. They both smiled and let out breaths.  
"I've been waiting for the right time to do that," Austin said.  
"Well you're time was right." Ally said before leaning her head on his shoulder. Austin felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest. It all just felt right.  
After an hour, Sam yelled up the stairs, "Dez is here! With, uh, Trish!"  
The bedroom door flung open and a Latino and a ginger stood in the frame.  
"Well look what we've got here...!" Dez giggled. He does that butterfly motion with his hands. Austin and Ally groaned as they moved apart.  
"Sorry to interrupt..." He held up the baseball card. "But we got some trading to do." Austin's eyes widen.  
"Oh yeah, let's go." Ally said and they walked out, heading to this collectibles store. Swindle's Emporium, it was called.

~Swindle's Emporium~

At first, Austin thought Swindle's Emporium would be old and rundown, but it wasn't at all. The store was a modern building on the corner of Liverpool Street. As the teenagers walked through the doorway, a bell rang and a man with wide eyes looked up from the magazine he was reading.  
"Welcome to Swindle's Emporium, Swindle speaking. How may I help you?" The worker mumbled, faking enthusiasm. The four looked at each other before Austin spoke up.  
"We came in here to see what this is worth.." He stated, sliding the card across the glass counter. As soon as Swindle saw the baseball card, his eyes lit up. But he stayed calm.  
"Well.. It's in good condition, but this particular card is a dime a dozen." Shoulders sunk.  
"Like, who's ever heard of Hogus Wagner?" He gestured towards the caption on the card. "But I hate to let you kids leave empty handed... How about I give you $20?" Swindle continued. Austin stepped in.  
"$35"  
"How about 25?"  
"45"  
"30,"  
"80, take it or leave it." Austin finished. Swindle finally gave in.  
"Oh, alright." He murmured. Austin pumped his fist.  
"Yes!" Then he calmed down and took the four fresh twenties from Mr. Swindle. The man held the card like a prize. The others just shrugged and walked out of the store.  
"Nice negotiation, Austin!" Trish exclaimed. Ally nodded.  
"Yeah that was awesome." She agreed before he grabbed her hand. They both laughed. Dez and Trish just rolled their eyes and continued walking.

~Ally's House~

Ally and Austin were laying on her bed, just talking.  
"Wait, how did you even learn so much about computers?" Austin asked, curiously.  
"Well, I'm not even sure. I think my brother taught me how to use a computer when I was really young and I just learned from there." The brunette replied.  
"Cough, geek, cough." Austin muffled his voice, sarcastically. Ally slapped his arm.  
"Am not! And you're the one who asked!" She said. The boy just batted his hand at her. Suddenly, his phone started to ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He started to frown.  
"Oh, ok. Yeah I can come. Can I bring somebody?"  
"Yes they'll sign"  
"Ok, bye." He hung up. Austin looked at Ally as she sat up.  
"What was that?" She asked. Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed.  
"You're coming to the bank with me!" Austin grinned. She furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Huh?"  
"You're coming to where I 'work', per say." He smirked. Ally caught on and smiled.  
"Cool!" She said before they left.

~Liverpool Street, The "Bank"~

Austin lead Ally through the revolving doors and into the lobby. Ally looked around frantically. She was excited though, to see where the spy headquarters are. They walked up to a desk in the center of the room.  
"I have a meeting with Mr. Rimond and Mrs. Jones." Austin said slowly. The lady behind the desk pointed to the elevator and the couple stepped in. Once inside, they were both scanned, probably for weapons, to see who they are, and make sure they were supposed to be here.  
'High tech', Ally thought and they stepped out of the elevator, which had stopped on the 15th floor. A woman with jet black hair and a gray blazer lead them to an office.  
"Good morning Mrs, Jones," Austin offered.  
"Nice to see you Austin," she replied in monotone. They approached a large wooden door and Mrs. Jones put her hand up to the scanner. The door clicked open and they shuffled in. The room was large with little furniture. There was only a large desk, a desk chair, a few modern living chairs, and a coffee table. Ally cautiously followed Austin to sit in the chairs. Mrs. Jones sat in the remaining chair and they waited. Ally wasn't sure for what, but they waited, nonetheless. All of a sudden, a large man busted through the door. He was old, maybe in his sixties, with slick gray hair. His eyes drooped and his skin was made of wrinkles. Austin perked up immediately when he saw the man. The round guy sat in the desk chair and examined Ally. Finally he asked, "And who might this be, Austin?" Austin grinned.  
"Mr. Rimond, this is Ally, one of my best friends." Austin replied. Mr. Rimond nodded.  
"Sure she is." He chuckled lightly. Austin blushed. The man folded his hands.  
"Alright, Ally. I'm going to need to have you sign this form that says you won't tell anyone about what you hear, see, taste, smell, or feel in this building. And if you do, we have the right to lock you up in prison, although I hope that will not be the case." He stated, seriously. Ally nodded, her eyes wide. Austin took her hand and whispered,"It's fine." She nodded slightly and turned her attention to the form she was given. Quickly, Ally signed in all the correct places and handed the packet back.  
"Good. Let's continue," he proceeded. "We have a mission we would like to send you on." Austin hesitated.  
"Sir, I really don't think that's a good idea right now. I mean, I'm in school now and I would miss a lot." He explained. Rimond nodded, understandably.  
"Well incase you change your mind, I'll tell you what is happening. There is a man in Florida, right in this town. We don't trust him. We believe he is taking in valuable items for only a small percentage of what they're actually worth. It's not a huge crime, but we thought we'd check him out. I just want someone to follow him around but anyone, really can do it." He said. Austin nodded slowly and grabbed Ally's hand.  
"I'll consider. But I think we should be on our way." The man nodded and said goodbye. Austin and Ally left the building and headed to Sonic Boom. They went up to the practice room.  
"I'm serious. I'm going to teach you how to hack into a security system." Ally said with glee. The musician shook his head.  
"No way. That's too hard." He said while Ally stuck her tongue out at him. They were sitting on the couch with the tv in front of them.  
"Really isn't," The computer nerd mumbled. Austin looked at her and smiled. She smiled back when he started to lean in. 'Finally, again' Ally thought. She started leaning in too and soon enough, their lips met.  
'I think I might love Ally' Austin thought as they pulled away. She smiled and Austin sighed.  
"Ally, I know this may sound crazy, but I think I'm in love with you. I know we only met, what, a month ago? But I want to ask you, will you officially be my girlfriend?" He asked. Ally nodded with a soft look on her face. She pulled him into a hug. After they pulled back, Austin decided to turn on the tv. Only to find something that made his blood boil.

**Is it really that hard to review? Lazy butt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haahahahahahahahahah! Oops. No new chapter, but I will do an Austin and Ally Halloween one-shot! But what I'm really talking about, is the season premier! Alright, so if you don't already, follow Laura Marano on twitter! She posted the note! All of it! Except one tiny part, but there is Auslly in it! The note actually made me cry... Alright, soooo... Bye!**


End file.
